


His Sun and Stars

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [52]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe’s always belonged to the stars.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	His Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/29/20 prompt: Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.

“Believe me, your dad is the biggest dork I’ve ever known. One time before we were called to a mission, he was a sighing mess, being all ‘I belong to the stars’ as he gazed out into space, like it was some long-lost love of his.”

Kes, Rose Tico, the newly-minted Finn Tico, and the surviving members of Black Squadron sit around a campfire in his father’s backyard as they celebrate Poe and Rey’s tenth wedding anniversary. But right now, all eyes are on Karé as she recounts the story, Poe and Rey’s oldest child sitting next to her.

“Mama,” Poe and Rey’s youngest says, pulling at her mother’s hand, her voice simultaneously soft and loud in the way only young children’s voices can be. It carries through the crowd to where Poe sits with their son, and Poe can’t help but look up and exchange a look with his wife.

Rey gives him a fond grin before she looks back at her daughter. “What is it, darling?”

All eyes are on the girl, until they’re not, jumping to where Poe sits, his face turning bright red at the sudden, inescapable attention after the girl asks, “Doesn’t daddy call you his sun and stars?”

Poe shrugs helplessly, but he doesn’t mind the attention, not with the way his wife looks at him now, love and adoration and everything good in the galaxy in her eyes.

Besides, it’s not as if everyone didn’t already know that his heart belongs to Rey.


End file.
